Je te promets
by Barbie56
Summary: Post 3x17 [SPOILERS]. Hook s'était fait une promesse. Celle de ne plus jamais s'attacher. Celle de ne plus jamais être faible. Celle de ne plus jamais se laisser commander par ses sentiments. Et finalement, il avait rencontré Emma Swan.


_Petit OS écrit à la suite d'un concours sur le groupe FB "CaptainSwan" ayant pour sujet : un OS sur Emma déclarant sa flamme à Hook / OU / inversement, devant prendre en compte les éléments de la série jusqu'au 3x17.  
_

_Malgré le côté "conte de fée" de la série, je n'arrive pas à imaginer de__ grande déclaration sentimentale entre Emma et Hook, je ne sais pas, peut-être que je les sens trop sur la réserve pour ça... _mais j'aime relever des challenges et j'avais envie de m'essayer à l'exercice ;) alors let's go !  


_**Tout appartient à Eddy et Adam. Et un peu Disney. Et aussi JM Barrie quand même (comme d'hab quoi ^^)  
**_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Je te promets**

Killian Jones était un pirate.

Il avait gardé de son service dans la marine royale la loyauté et le sens du devoir. Ses années de navigation à Neverland avaient renforcé sa hargne et son assurance. Il avait dirigé tant d'équipages. Il avait pillé de nombreux navires. Il avait tué des hommes aussi. Beaucoup.

Le Jolly Roger était devenu sa femme, sa muse, sa maîtresse. Et puis sa route avait croisé celle de Milah, au détour d'un bar miteux. Elle rêvait d'évasion et de nouveaux horizons. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui offrir cette vie sur un plateau d'argent. Lorsqu'elle avait rendu son dernier souffle entre ses bras, il s'était fait une promesse.

Celle de ne plus jamais s'attacher.

Celle de ne plus jamais être faible.

Celle de ne plus jamais se laisser commander par ses sentiments.

Il croyait son cœur endurci contre tout. Et pourtant, cette carapace forgée au fil des décennies s'était fissurée le jour où il avait rencontré Emma Swan.

La soit-disant "sauveuse". Celle qui annulerait le Sort Noir.

S'il l'avait d'abord considérée comme une ennemie, il avait fini par changer de camp pour se ranger à ses côtés. Parce qu'elle était courageuse. Têtue. Et terriblement sexy.

Parce qu'elle savait le remettre à sa place comme aucune femme avant elle.

Et parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. Plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

L'aventure de Neverland lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait suffit d'un baiser pour le faire exploser de l'intérieur. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient évaporées en un instant. Un sentiment étrange avait traversé son corps de haut en bas.

Comme si, soudainement, son cœur s'était remis à battre…

Il savait que cet amour représentait un défi. Que ce serait un parcours du combattant. Parfois, il avait cru toucher du bout des doigts le cœur de sa princesse. La parenthèse new yorkaise lui avait donné de nouveaux espoirs. Emma lui faisait désormais confiance, et il refusait de la trahir.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de prendre ses distances. Tiraillé entre l'envie de tout lui dire, de lui parler de Zelena et de son sort machiavélique pour l'anéantir… et la nécessité d'être loin d'elle, pour ne pas mettre le plan de la Sorcière de l'Ouest à l'exécution.

Assis sur un banc, il observait les lumières à l'horizon. La mer était calme, les bateaux du port tanguaient à peine. La nuit commençait doucement à pointer. Il ne tarderait pas à faire noir.

Soudain, Hook perçut une présence. Juste derrière lui. Puis cette voix. Cette voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille :

- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu essaies de me fuir…

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue venir, souffla-t-il.

Emma se tenait debout, derrière le banc. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour lui faire face lorsqu'il sentit la main de la sauveuse se poser sur son épaule.

- Henry se demandait où tu étais. Ça fait deux jours qu'il te réclame. Je crois qu'il commence à percevoir les limites de la « cool attitude » de mes parents… alors, je suis venue enquêter.

- Henry ? Vraiment ?

- Ok. Je m'inquiétais aussi, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux rien me cacher, _love_.

- Et si toi, tu me parlais de ce qui te préoccupes... tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Emma s'installa à ses côtés. Elle portait un long manteau d'hiver rouge. Hook eut envie de plaisanter et de lui demander si elle se prenait pour le petit chaperon rouge, mais il n'en fit rien. La question d'Emma était beaucoup trop sérieuse. Il avait passé les dernières 48h à distance de la Sauveuse et de sa famille, à retourner la situation dans tous les sens. Il devait y avoir un moyen de contrecarrer la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Seulement il n'avait jamais connu ennemie si puissante.

Et Zelena avait raison, son crochet ne lui suffirait pas…

C'était le moment au jamais d'être honnête avec Emma.

- Tu te souviens… à Neverland. Lorsque Pan m'a dit que Neal était encore en vie.

- Bien sûr. Tu nous en as immédiatement parlé, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez.

- Parfois, on voudrait pouvoir tout dire, mais les mots sont dangereux, _Swan_.

- Mentir, ce n'est jamais très bon, répliqua-t-elle.

- Même si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

Les lampadaires commèrent à s'allumer un par un le long du quai. La gorge de Hook se resserra. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce aussi dur de dire la vérité ?

- Je sais quelque chose, finit-il par lâcher. Et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir t'en parler.

- Alors fais-le. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Je ne pourrai plus te protéger après ça.

Cet aveu l'obligea à regarder la sauveuse droit dans les yeux. Il se sentait si désarmé face à elle.

- Zelena m'a piégé.

- Tu sais où elle se trouve ? répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non. Elle a pris l'apparence d'Ariel et je n'ai rien vu venir. Elle m'a obligée à avouer mes sentiments pour toi et… ça c'est retourné contre moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

Emma menait son interrogatoire d'une main de maître. C'était évident qu'elle avait l'habitude d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Mais il voulait la protéger. Lui laisser du temps pour se former et devenir plus forte.

Sauf c'était impossible. L'histoire était en marche. Elle devait le savoir.

- Elle veut te retirer tes pouvoirs. Pour que tu ne sois plus une menace. Et elle pense y parvenir en m'utilisant.

- Comment compte-t-elle s'y prendre ? Tu ne fais pas de magie.

- Je suis maudit, _love_. Elle m'a jeté un sort.

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa. Visiblement, elle tombait de haut. Elle devait se demander pourquoi Zelena s'en était pris au pirate, et elle avait raison. Ça ne tenait pas debout. C'était complètement dingue. La sorcière avait été claire : elle en voulait à Regina de lui avoir volé sa vie. Qu'est-ce que le capitaine Hook venait faire dans cette histoire ?

- Si je t'embrasse, tu perdras l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs. Et si je ne le fais, elle s'en prendra à tes amis. Tes parents. Et Henry…

Prononcer ses mots à haute voix eut l'effet d'une seconde claque. Killian savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais c'était difficile à admettre.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? demanda-t-elle, énervée.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire non ?

- Zelena menace mon fils, Killian, tu aurais dû me le dire dès que…

- Dès que quoi ? Malgré ce que tu penses, j'aime beaucoup Henry. Tu as vraiment un chouette gamin. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle lui fasse du mal. Nous sommes dans la même équipe Emma…

La sauveuse se leva. Son énervement se transforma en contrariété.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé alors. Tu m'évitais.

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, _Swan_. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Le pirate se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme, espérant pouvoir la calmer. Elle évita son regard mais son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa peu à peu. Il respira profondément et continua sa confession :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle espère. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans son petit jeu malsain. Elle peut me prendre absolument tout, ça ne changera rien au fait que je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, Emma.

- Ne dis pas ça… dit-elle tout bas.

- Tu refuses peut-être de l'entendre mais c'est la vérité. J'ai tenu ma promesse, _love_. J'ai pensé à toi chaque heure de chaque jour après ton départ. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver et te ramener ici.

C'était le moment. Il le savait.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour la sauveuse. Il s'était mis à nu devant les Charming dans l'Echo Cave. Il avait promis de penser à elle avant que le nuage mauve ne s'abatte sur Storybrooke. Il avait été incapable de retourner à sa vie de pirate, hanté par le souvenir de cette chevelure blonde…

Il se posta droit devant elle, glissant son crochet sous le menton de la jeune femme. Emma se laissa faire et releva la tête. Le regard du pirate était insoutenable. Elle murmura :

- Killian…

- Je ne veux plus jouer, _Swan_. Je sais que je ne peux rien exiger de toi, et que tu veux retourner le plus rapidement possible à New York. Mais je veux te faire une promesse.

Il prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

- Qu'importe ce qui se passera, je serai là. Même si ça me rend faible. Même si j'y risque ma vie. Et même si Zelena décide de me torturer jusqu'au bout… Je ne renierai jamais mes sentiments pour toi. Je serai là pour toi, Emma… Je te le promets. Je te le jure.

La sauveuse resta figée. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Le pirate s'était déjà montré très entreprenant envers elle, mais jamais il ne s'était dévoilé ainsi. Elle était touchée, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit une larme venir mourir sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça…

- Il faut croire que je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux…

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur tête-à-tête, un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de Hook. Et ce regard bienveillant, qu'il n'avait que pour elle...

- Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle.

- Est-ce que ça te fait peur... que je sois honnête avec toi ?

Emma déglutit, ne pouvant soutenir l'azur de ses yeux :

- Non. Mais j'ai peur que ça te fasse agir sans discernement et que tu te sacrifies inutilement pour moi. Je ne supporterai pas de perdre quelqu'un de plus. Surtout si c'est toi, Killian…

Un sourire s'intensifia. Sa princesse venait d'admettre qu'elle tenait à lui. Retrouver le Jolly Roger ne l'aurait pas mis plus en joie.

- Je ferai attention alors, déclara-t-il.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Bien…

Une parole qui toucha le cœur du pirate de plein fouet. Un tout petit mot, qu'il avait chérit si longtemps pendant cette année de dérive. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un aveu dans le langage « Emma Swan ».

Soudain, elle tendit la main et posa ses doigts sur les lèvres du pirate, les frôlant de toute leur longueur. A ce doux contact, Killian ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Profiter de cette caresse. Imaginer que c'étaient sa bouche qui se posait sur la sienne.

C'était si simple de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'embrasser.

Un baiser pour lui signifier son attachement, son amour, sa fidélité.

Un baiser pour sceller sa promesse.

Un baiser pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait.

A quel point ça le tuait de l'intérieur...

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Emma se rapprocher du sien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'elle était venue se coller contre lui, entourant son buste de ses bras. Silencieusement.

Blotti contre sa princesse, Hook en profita pour respirer l'odeur légèrement vanillée de ses cheveux. Son crochet se cala dans le bas du dos de la sauveuse, tandis que sa main se risqua à caresser quelques mèches blondes.

Il crut entendre un « merci » chuchoté contre son cuir, mais il n'osa pas en demander la confirmation. Cette étreinte le comblait et pour rien au monde, il ne voulait y mettre fin.

Le temps resta suspendu l'espace d'un instant. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne remarquèrent pas la légère brise qui s'était levée.

La tenir dans ses bras, c'était simplement magique.

Doucement, la tête d'Emma quitta l'épaule du pirate, son corps entier se séparer du sien, et elle recula lentement pour lui faire à nouveau face. Le cœur de Killian se serra un peu plus quand il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré.

Elle était émue. Touchée par ses aveux. Sous ses airs de femme forte, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait un cœur à conquérir. Mais il savait aussi que c'était exactement ce que Zelena espérait. C'est parce qu'il avait réussi à trouver une faille dans son armure qu'elle l'avait embrassé la première fois. Parce qu'il s'était montré héroïque. Parce qu'il n'avait pas hésité à risque sa vie pour celle de son père, sans chercher les honneurs et la gloire.

Emma Swan était un être fragile au fond. Si humaine. Il était hors de question de profiter de la situation.

Alors il l'imita et recula d'un pas :

- Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta famille. Il ne faut plus que tu les laisses seuls.

- Regina a prévu de communiquer avec sa mère. Elle veut des conseils. Je ne sais pas très bien comment elle va s'y prendre mais ça aura lieu chez elle, demain matin. Promets-moi que tu viendras.

- Je te promets, _love_. File maintenant. Et fais attention à toi.

Emma acquiesça et balaya rapidement ses joues du revers de la main, faisant disparaitre toute trace de larmes.

Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, la sauveuse fit un ultime volte-face pour lancer au pirate "Elle ne gagnera pas, Killian. Je te le promets" avant de disparaitre définitivement derrière les docks.

FIN


End file.
